Eu não direi seu nome
by Angelina Michelle
Summary: SONG. Pessoas comuns estão por aí, que vivem, crescem e morrem. Menos uma. Eu quero você aqui. E juro que não diria seu nome á ninguém.


_**Nota da Autora:** É uma Songfic pequena.  
Ok. Certo, eu sei que devia estar escrevendo The Linen door, mas enquanto eu escrevia-a, surgiu essa pequena idéia que era mais um desabafo pra mim.  
Não ficarei surpresa houver muitos que não entenderem.  
Estou tão bolada da vida, que só queria desabafar... Tanto que não passei isso pra Beta. Rs.  
A musica é um tanto triste. Mas é linda._

**_-_**

_**"Eu não direi seu nome"  
(**Songfic – Goo Goo Dolls – Name- DG_

**_-_**

O baú era velho e gasto.  
Colocado no chão e aberto no próprio sótão, ele expeliu uma pequena poeira para o ar.  
No seu interior havia de tudo, quinquilharias, fatos, histórias...  
Os pergaminhos estavam enrolados e intactos. Estavam na boca do baú, e se tivessem um rosto bonito, sorririam por serem achados após tanto tempo precioso depois.  
Eles foram desenrolados um por um por e logo colocados em cronologia.  
Era óbvio que nem todas as cartas estavam na ordem. Algumas foram surrupiadas e guardadas em um baú mais secreto ainda, provavelmente, com correntinha á chave.  
Ou outras foram perdidas. Jogadas fora. Tempo não era um velhinho com cajado em cima de uma nuvenzinha. Servia para tudo, mas no caso de pobres pergaminhos, sumir com alguns deles era tarefa fácil.  
A primeira não fazia muito sentido, então não era a primeira. A última muito menos.  
Não importava, pois não queria isso mesmo.  
Logo pôs-se a ler distraidamente, para passar o tempo...

**_-_**

_**And even though the moment passed me by  
**(E mesmo apesar do momento ter passado por mim)  
**I still can't turn away  
**(Eu ainda não posso ir embora)  
**Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd lose  
**(Por que todos os sonhos que você nunca pensou que iria perder)  
**Got tossed along the way  
**(Foram jogados fora ao longo do caminho)  
**And letters that you never meant to send  
**(E cartas que você nunca quis mandar)  
**Get lost or thrown away  
**(Foram perdidas ou jogadas fora)  
**--** _

_**And now we're grown up orphans  
**(E agora nós crescemos como órfãos)  
**That never knew their names  
**(Que nunca souberam os nomes deles)  
**We don't belong to no one  
**(Nós não pertencemos a ninguém)  
**That's a shame  
**(Isso é uma vergonha)  
**But if you could hide beside me  
**(Mas se você pudesse se esconder ao meu lado)  
**Maybe for a while  
**(Talvez por um instante)  
**And I won't tell no one your name  
**(Eu não vou dizer pra ninguém seu nome)_

**_-_**

**_02, março... ... ... ... ..._**

_Como eu descobri o endereço... ?  
Não, eu não vou contar. Não teria graça.  
Você tem os seus segredos e eu tenho os meus, correto?  
Atualmente estou em um lugar imundo, mande uma coruja de confiança em que você tenha certeza que não se perdera antes de entregar a carta._

**_... ... ... ... ...D.M._**

**_(& & &)_**

**_03, março... ... ... ... ..._**

_Então a idéia é trocar cartas escondidas, para ser mais exata, bilhetes?  
Por que se forem longos, poderiam descobrir.  
Você também tem certeza que aquele lugar é seguro para nos encontrarmos?  
Eu vou descobrir. Prometo que ainda vou descobrir.  
Certo, eu me arranjo com a coruja. _

**_... ... ... ... ...G.W_**

**_(& & &)_**

**_04, março... ... ... ... ... _**

_Tenho certeza.  
Sei que vai ser difícil você confiar em mim, como sempre.  
Mas eu tenho._

**_... ... ... ... ...D.M._**

**_(& & &)_**

**_06, março... ... ... ... ... _**

_Você sabe que eu confio._

_Apesar de todas as brigas, pontapés e socos... E Você sabe._

**_... ... ... ... ...G.W._**

**_(& & &)_**

**_06, março... ... ... ... ... _**

_Esqueceu dos arranhões._

**_... ... ... ... ...D.M._**

**_(& & &)_**

**_06, março... ... ... ... ... _**

_"...E arranhões"_

**_... ... ... ... ...G.W._**

**_(& & &)_**

**_08, março... ... ... ... ... _**

_Você já pensou como vai ser quando chegar o dia?  
Estou imaginando a cara deles quando souberem.  
Uma pena que não se pode fotografar um momento desses..._

**_... ... ... ... ...D.M._**

**_(& & &)_**

**_09, março... ... ... ... ... _**

**_Fotografar?  
Você está ficando louco?  
Só faltou dizer que gostaria que eu fugisse junto com você_**

**_... ... ... ... ...G.W._**

**_(& & &)_**

**_11, março... ... ... ... ... _**

_"Só falta dizer que gostaria que eu fugisse junto com você". _

_Era o que eu ia pedir. _

**_... ... ... ... ...D.M._**

**_(& & &)_**

**_13, março... ... ... ... ... _**

_Merda, sua última carta foi um Crucio para mim, sabia?_

_Não, não posso. Não posso me despedir deles assim, Draco. Desse jeito.  
Minha Mãe não tem a saúde de antes, isso era o mesmo que tacar uma faca no coração dela. Não posso, não pelo menos assim. Eu quero ir, eu quero estar aí.  
Mas essa maldita guerra acaba com tudo. Acabou com tudo há muito tempo.  
Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu realmente não sei. _

_Espere um tempo. Eu vou pensar em algo..._

**_... ... ... ... ...G.W._**

**_(& & &)_**

**_15, março... ... ... ... ... _**

_O.K._

**_... ... ... ... ...D.M._**

**_(& & &)_**

**_15, março... ... ... ... ... _**

_O.k.?  
O.k? Draco Malfoy, você TEM algo em mente?  
Me responda por favor. Sério. Eu conheço esse "O.K" seu.  
Não seja irônico nas cartas, pois não posso olhar em seus olhos e saber se você está falando sério ou não!_

**_... ... ... ... ...G.W._**

**_(& & &)_**

**_23, março... ... ... ... ... _**

_Draco. Por favor, me responda.  
Eu não quero chorar de novo. Não hoje._

**_... ... ... ... ...G.W._**

**_(& & &)_**

**_23, março... ... ... ... ... _**

_Não ia te responder logo, mas só posso escrever o seguinte:_

_Eu vou te buscar. _

_Grife bem essa frase acima. Sou um Malfoy e posso ter perdido metade de minha vida, mas você não vai ser uma dessas coisas._

_Então esteja pronta._

**_... ... ... ... ...D.M._**

**_(& & &)_**

**_25, março... ... ... ... ... _**

_Draco, façamos o seguinte – eu vou tentar preparar o terreno.  
Não se preocupe, eu sei o que estou fazendo.  
Há tanta certeza que vamos estar juntos daqui um mês, quanto esta maldita marca negra que está em seu braço. _

**_... ... ... ... ...G.W._**

**_(& & &)_**

**_27, março... ... ... ... ... _**

_Não vamos brigar por isso novamente, certo?_

_Esse assunto já até está gasto, e sei que você nunca me perdoará por isso. Mas na época aquilo me pareceu o mais correto.  
A merda da Marca negra esta no braço ainda e não vai sair até... Bem, que tal: se eu morrer daqui a 20 anos, ela vai estar lá.  
Sinceramente, ela vai comigo até pro caixão.  
Mas eu posso fazer algum feitiço de ilusão ou usar mangas compridas pela minha vida toda. Não é um grande sacrifício._

**_... ... ... ... ...D.M._**

**_(& & &)_**

**_27, março... ... ... ... ... _**

_Não brinque com isso.  
__Sei que não pode me ouvir, então leia bem:_

_Não brinque jamais com isso.  
__Eu te bateria quando nos encontrarmos novamente se você falar disso assim._

**... ... ... ... ...G.W.**

**_(& & &)_**

**_01, abril... ... ... ... ..._ **

_Me bater? Ah, agora entendi...  
__Não sabia que você gostava desse estilo, Weasley..._

Devia ter adivinhado.  
  
**_... ... ... ... ...D.M._**

**_(& & &)_**

**_05, abril... ... ... ... ... _**

_Não vou te responder quanto á aquilo, OK?  
__Pode rir, eu_ _sei que você está rindo enquanto lê isso. Simplesmente sei.  
__Não vou falar desaforos, pois nossas cartas já tem que ser necessariamente pequenas, e isso ocupa muito espaço._

_E não demorei na carta por aquilo que você escreveu, e sim por que no dia que recebi a carta tive que fazer um feitiço rápido de crescimento de unhas para ir ao aniversário de meu sobrinho..._...

**... ... ... ...G.W.**

_**(& & &)**_

**_07, abril... ... ... ... ..._ **

_Maiores?_

_Saiba que suas unhas do jeito que estavam já arranhavam demais, principalmente a nuca (Está vermelha? Eu sei que você fica quando falo isso.)  
_  
_**... ... ... ... ...D.M.**_

_**(& & &)**_

**_10, abril... ... ... ... ..._ **

_Insistiram e eu coloquei.  
__Maldito feitiço... Argh!_

_Meus dias normalmente tem sido um inferno...  
__Eu não queria escrever isso por que não queria encontrar alguém todo convencido, sabe._

_ps: sim, fiquei. Sastifeito?_

_**... ... ... ... ...G.W.**_

_**(& & &)**_

**_12, abril... ... ... ... ..._ **

_Se eu estivesse aí, eu mandaria eles se ferrarem por você...  
__Eu entendo.  
__Você não tem culpa de um certo loiro de olhos azuis a excitá-la tanto.  
__Acredite – Eu entendo. _

_ps: muito._

**_... ... ... ... ...D.M._**

_**(& & &)**_

**_14, abril... ... ... ... ..._ **

_Ãhn, se eu fosse você não teria TANTA certeza..._

_**... ... ... ... ...G.W.**_

_**(& & &)**_

**_16, abril... ... ... ... ..._ **

_Você esta brincando, correto?  
_  
**_... ... ... ... ...D.M._**

_**(& & &)**_

**_17, abril... ... ... ... ..._ **

_Não._

**_... ... ... ... ...G.W._**

_**(& & &)**_

**_17, abril... ... ... ... ..._ **

_Weasley, _

_Se você não quiser que eu bata na sua porta amanha, me fale se é verdade ou não._

**_... ... ... ... ...D.M._**

_**(& & &)**_

**_19, abril... ... ... ... ..._ **

_Weasley, _

_Se você não quiser que eu bata na sua porta amanha, me fale se é verdade ou não._

**_... ... ... ... ...D.M._**

_**(& & &)**_

**_21, abril... ... ... ... ..._ **

_Lógico que estava brincando. _

_Bobo._

_**... ... ... ... ...G.W.  
** _

_**(& & &)**_

**_22, abril... ... ... ... ..._ **

Bobo?  
_Pequena, se eu fosse você não brincava assim...  
__Começarei a contar tudo (tudo mesmo) que irei fazer com você quando te reencontrar se fizer isso de novo...  
__Eu vou me mudar_

_**... ... ... ... ...D.M.**_

_**(& & &)**_

**_19, abril... ... ... ... ..._ **

_Se mudar?  
__Draco. Temos que dar um jeito. Não será possível.  
__Demos um jeito em tantas coisas  
__Sabe o que eu acharia lindo?  
__Se você viesse aqui em casa._

**_... ... ... ... ...G.W.  
_  
**

_**(& & &)**_

**_24, abril... ... ... ... ..._ **

_Eu acharia mais lindo os socos que iria levar de seus irmãos.  
__Seriam formidáveis.  
__Mas se você quer um noivo semi-morto..._

**_... ... ... ... ...D.M._**

_**(& & &)**_

**_27, abril... ... ... ... ..._ **

_Esquece.  
__É amanha, não é?  
__Agora me diga, minha doninha querida:  
__Caso não dê certo, qual será o plano B?_

_**... ... ... ... ...G.W.**_

_**(& & &)**_

**_29, abril... ... ... ... ..._ **

_Plano B?  
__Gina, por Merlim, acho que você não entendeu uma coisinha:  
__Você é minha.  
__Entendeu? Só minha._

_**... ... ... ... ...D.M.**_

_**(& & &)  
**_-

_**And I won't tell em your name  
**__Eu não vou dizer pra eles o seu nome  
__**Scars are souvenirs you never lose  
**__Cicatrizes são recordações que você nunca perde  
_**_The_** **_past is never far  
_**_O passado nunca está longe  
__**Did you lose yourself somewhere out there  
**__Você mesma se perdeu em algum lugar lá fora?  
__**Did you get to be a star  
**__Você conseguiu ser uma estrela?  
__**And don't it make you sad to know that life  
**__E você não fica triste por saber que a vida  
__**Is more than who we are  
**__É mais do que nós somos?  
_

_**You grew up way too fast  
**__Você cresceu de uma maneira muito rápida  
__**And now there's nothing to believe  
**__E agora não há nada em que acreditar  
__**And reruns all become our history  
**__Em reprises toda nossa história se tornou  
__**A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio  
**__Uma cansada canção continua tocando em um rádio cansado  
__**And I won't tell no one your name  
**__(E eu não vou dizer pra ninguém seu nome)  
__**And I won't tell em your name  
**__(E eu não vou dizer pra eles o seu nome)_

_-_

_**(& & &)**_

**_09, Maio... ... ... ... ..._ **

__

"_.. Mas chega a hora que temos que sacrificar algo para um bem maior."_

_E foi isso que ocorreu.  
__Se lembra de Xadrez?  
__A peça menor pela maior? Igual.  
__Os peões foram mortos. Os reis estão na jogada e sempre estarão.  
__Até quando, eu não sei, só espero sinceramente que seja por muito tempo.  
__Diria até que as pessoas gostam de ser especiais.  
__Somos um casal normal, de brigas violentas e pazes contínuas.  
__E só.  
__Mas temos que dar o enfoque e o destaque, claro.  
__É que todos nós achamos que somos especiais. Todos nós achamos que nossas histórias são importantes. Eu acharia importante falar para todos eles os detalhes da minha vida privada e até da dele.  
__Isso renderia uma briga, um beijo, um choro, e mais um beijo de pazes. Mas quem se importa?  
__Poucos.  
__Achamos-nos importantes, queremos descrever a delicia de encontrar a pessoa que esperamos as férias todas para reencontrar, o quão é confortável abraçá-lo, o quão encaixável é estar nos braços deles, e todo o resto.  
__Mas são as coisas sem importâncias que fazem mais sentido.  
__Obrigada por se preocupar. Espero que esteja bem._

_ps: Já parou para pensar quantas pessoas tem diários nada-secretos? Não são tolices?'Comi pão com omelete e regurgitei tudo depois. Ponto.'  
__Desculpe-me. Estou sendo irônica demais com você, sendo que não tem culpa de nada.  
__E Draco continua odiando maçãs; Se for pelo vermelho, eu esgano ele... _

**_... ... ... ... ...G.W._**

_**----------  
**__**---------**_

_Merece review? O.O'

* * *

_


End file.
